


Crystal Waters

by orphan_account



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: F/F, I Blame Tumblr, I Tried, Mermaid Lapis Lazuli (Steven Universe), This is practice but hey it might go somewhere, mermaid au
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-07-17
Updated: 2016-08-05
Packaged: 2018-07-24 12:41:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,415
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7508689
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Pearl is as average as they come. With an average family and an average world, a strange girl from the sea might just change all that.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Burnt Toast And The Mom Loop

Pearl was as average as anyone could be. She was average height for her age, she was average-looking, had average grades, and had an average life. She had an average family,with her moms, her little sister and weird cousin. She was average. She hated it. Being so average was alright, but it was boring. All Pearl wanted was something different, something out of the ordinary. But that didn’t seem to be coming anytime soon. So she waited and went about her normal life.

Pearl walked downstairs to the dining room for breakfast. The air smelled of cinnamon and burnt toast. Looked like she wasn’t going to be eating today. Taking a seat at the table, her suspicion had been confirmed.

“Ruby honey, you burnt it again! We can’t feed the children that!” Sapphire said.

“Lemme try again, I can get it right this time!” Ruby exclaimed, reaching for more bread. “I’m sure if I just go fast enough it won’t burn!”

“Or we could turn the heat down? Then you have time to get it off before it burns!”

“Whatever you say Saphhi.” Ruby sat down at the table, bringing a plateful of burnt toast with her.

“You should just let her do all the cooking,” Amethyst, Pearls little sister, piped in. “You’re a disaster in the kitchen anyway.” Amethyst reached over the table to grab some of the burnt toast. Pearl watched in disgust. Amethyst would eat absolutely anything. And she wasn’t exactly clean about it either.

“Hey Pearl, you want some?” Amethyst asked, with her mouth stuffed with food. Pearl shuddered.

“No thanks. I’ll just have some cereal.” Pearl got up and grabbed some Cheerios out of the pantry. 

“Whatev,” Amethyst said. “Hey mom, me and Steven wanna have some friends over tonight. Can we?” She asked Ruby.

“I don’t know, why don’t you ask your mother.” Ruby gestured to Sapphire and giggled. Amethyst rolled her eyes.

“Are we really going to do this again? Last time you both just kept saying that!” Amethyst was frustrated. Ruby and Sapphire found this very funny. Pearl cracked a smile. It was funny to mess with her. Pearl finished her cereal and grabbed her backpack.

“Let’s go, Amethyst!” Pearl called.

“Coming!” Amethyst called, yanking on her rubber boots and bolting out the door towards the school. Pearl sighed. It looked like it was gonna be just another average day.


	2. High School... The World of Body Spray and Horomones

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Welcome to Beach City High School! The world of cliques, Axe body spray, and teen angst.

Beach City High School was another extraordinarily average part of Pearl’s life. The students were average, exactly as you would expect them to be. The halls smelled of Axe body spray and raging hormones. Nothing was ever different here.

 

Pearl’s locker was neat and organized. Boxes and hooks, everything had a place and everything stayed there. Unlike Amethyst’s locker. It was right next to Pearl’s so she could see what a disorganized mess it was. Hell, she could smell it. The smell of last month's ham sandwiches came wafting off the locker. Amethyst was digging through it now.

 

“Honestly Amethyst, just clean it out already,” Pearl said, plugging her nose to keep the stench out.

 

“Don’t need to, I already found the book.” Amethyst showed it to her. “And hey, look! I got a sammich too.”  The sandwich Amethyst was holding was soggy and there was definitely mold on the crust. Pearl recoiled in disgust.

 

“Amethyst! Don’t eat that! That’s disgusting!” Pearl cried. It was too late. Amethyst had already thrown the sandwich in her mouth and run off to join her friends. Pearl rolled her eyes, and walked off to class.

 

Math class is first. Pearl took her seat in the front and pulled out her math book. Pearl was alert and raised her hand to answer the questions. And just like every day, a wad of paper hit the back of her head, and Sugilite and her groupies laughed. Pearl would always just take the wads and recycle them. She knew by now not to bother reading what was in them. It was always some immature one word insult. The most common ones said things like “nerd” or “fag”. Those girls weren’t even clever enough to come up with new ways to bother her.

 

The rest of the school day flew by without incident. Walking home, Pearl stared off at the beach. She lived in a coastal town, and it was always foggy and cold. The beach was so pretty that way though. Amethyst had dragged her friend Peridot along home with them.

Pearl stopped suddenly. There was a figure out there in the fog.  She squinted, trying to make out what it was. She couldn’t quite see, but it looked like a person.

 

“Pearl? You comin’?” Amethyst called out. 

 

“You go on ahead,” Pearl said. “I’ll catch up in a minute.”

 

“Uh...Okay then,” Amethyst said. “Seeya.” Pearl ran down to the beach sore trying to see better what the figure was. As she approached it came into clearer focus. It looked like a person! Pearl walked forward seeing if she could reach them. She stopped at the feeling of water around her ankles. She frowned. When she looked up, the person was gone.

 

Pearl waded back to the shore, frustrated. Who had she seen? Where did they go? People don’t just disappear like that. She looked out into the foggy expanse.

  
“I’ll find you,” Pearl muttered. She turned and went home.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As always, leave y9ur feed6ack in the c9mments, thanks!


	3. Stars are Just so Fucking Great Man..

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sneaky Porl leaves house when she isn't suppossed too. What'll happen u don't know...

“Hey Pearl!” Amethyst greeted Pearl. “Uhh, why are you wet?” She asked, looking at Pearl’s soggy shoes. 

“Oh! Uh, no reason!” Pearl hadn’t come up with an excuse yet, but she sure wasn’t going to tell Amethyst that she had walked into the ocean chasing a shadow! Pearl would never hear the end of it. She should probably change clothes though. “Uhh, I’m going upstairs.” Amethyst was unconvinced.

“Alright,” Amethyst called waving her off.

“Yeah have fun, you clod!” Peridot cried out. Both girls burst into laughter, Pearl just rolled her eyes. Those two could be so immature. When Pearl got to her bedroom she changed into a nice lace nightgown, despite it being only four thirty in the afternoon. Pearl scrolled through her social media, blocking yet another bogus account Sugilite and her group had made to mess with her. Pearl wasn’t interested if they were just going to be the same insults thrown over and over again. Pearl sighed, plugging in her headphones and shuffling her music library, she decided to take a nap. 

When Pearl awoke it was late at night, a salty breeze was blowing in through her window. The full moon was high in the sky and streetlamps outshined the stars. Pearl decided to go to the beach, to see the stars better. Climbing out onto the windowsill, Pearl took a deep breath. And she jumped. 

Pearl felt like she was flying, it was incredible! But only for a moment. She hit the ground rolling, trying her best not to injure herself. She stood up and stopped to pick the twig out of her short blonde hair, and looked at the mud on her nightgown in disdain. 

“That’ll stain,” she muttered. She shook her head and then started making her way to the beach. It wasn’t very far, but it was quite the journey nonetheless.

When Pearl finally made it to the beach, she looked up. Away from all the streetlights, the dark sky was flooded with stars. They were as beautiful as ever, and every scrape and bruise had been worth it. She looked out at the sea, and watched the rippling reflection of the sparkling night sky bounce along the ocean waves. The beach was simply awesome.

Pearl’s attention was caught when she caught the faint sound of singing. She scanned the beach, and saw no one. She looked out at the open ocean and saw a faint blue glow in the distance. Was this the same figure she had seen earlier that day? Pearl had to know. So she stepped into the water and started running as far as she could. And when she could no longer run she swam. As she got closer to the figure the song became clearer. There were no words being sung, just a delicate melody. The song rang of loneliness, of solitude so deep that no words could possibly describe it. The sound echoed across the night, and with each note the blue glow grew brighter, forming the image of a girl with a tail in the place of legs. Each scale shimmered in the sharp light and gave off an air of magnificence. Her hair was a striking blue, messy and unkept. Large gills stood out among her pale chest, and the translucent fins on her back and arms only added to her essence of divinity.

Her song of misery was reflected in her eyes, eyes as blue as the sky and the sea. Her eyes were empty, vacant of joy and love, left only with the void of lonesome heartbreak. And then the song stopped, the blue glow faded away, and with a tiny splash she was gone.

Pearl swam back to shore, furiously trying to convince herself that what she had just seen was real. She had really just seen a mermaid. A real, living mermaid. A real, beautiful, mermaid. How was that possible? How was any of that possible? It didn’t make any sense.

Pearl decided that she would worry about that later. For now she had to worry about getting home before she froze. She was soaking wet in the middle of the night and home was down a messy and rough path that Pearl did not feel like traversing again.

She shuddered, and began down the road home regardless.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ign9re the stupid ass descripti9n I'm gay.
> 
> NEWay I'm trying t9 write l9nger chapters 6ut it's hard and I'm new here s9


	4. Don't Get Caught!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pearl gets caught! And lots o drama.

Pearl slipped through the back door and into the kitchen, trying to be as quiet as possible. The lights were all off and everything was still. Pearl let out a sigh of relief. She hadn’t been caught. She tiptoed up the stairs and into her bedroom, shutting the door gently. 

“Hey Pearl.” Amethyst was suddenly right behind Pearl.

“Amethyst!” Pearl yelped. Amethyst shushed her. Pearl rolled her eyes. “What are you doing in here!” She said, quieter this time. Amethyst snapped her fingers and suddenly a flashlight was shining in Pearl’s face.

“What were you doing out?” Amethyst said, as the flashlight, which Pearl could now see was being wielded by Peridot, moved out of her face. Peridot and Amethyst exchanged mischievous glances. Pearl knew they were up to no good. “And how come you’re all wet?” Pearl sighed.

“Look just don’t tell Ruby and Sapphire. Please? I’d get in so much trouble.” Amethyst and Peridot turned away from Pearl and began whispering to each other. When they turned back around Amethyst was looking smug, Peridot was just giggling.

“What do we get?” Amethyst asked.

“What?” 

“What are you gonna do for us, if we do this for you?” At first, Pearl wasn't sure how to respond to that. What did she have that they would want? Pearl had an idea.

“I’ll give you fifteen bucks,” Pearl said.

“Fifty.”

“Twenty-five. Final deal.” At this Amethyst and Peridot huddled up and whispered back and forth. They turned around, seeming to have come to a consensus.

“We’ll take it,” Pearl dug through her bag and pulled out twenty-five dollars. Amethyst snached it and bolted down the hallway, pulling Peridot along with her. “Thanks Pearl!” She screamed over her shoulder. Peridot shushed her as they ran. Pearl rolled her eyes and shut her bedroom door. She walked over to her desk and turned on the lamp as she grabbed a clean outfit. 

She put on a white skirt and a pale blue tank top with a picture of a rose on it. Despite it being three in the morning, Pearl knew she wasn’t going to be sleeping tonight anyways. She plugged her headphones into her ipod and selected play on the Hamilton cast album. It was one of Pearl’s favourite musicals, and made for excellent background music while she drew. Pearl pulled a sketchbook and a mechanical pencil out of a drawer and started sketching. Her pencil moved across the paper quickly, leaving small light lines, all coming together until the sketch was finished. 

When she pulled away from the picture, and looked at it as a whole, she saw all the flaws in the piece. The nose wasn’t quite right, and that hand was just awful. No, this wouldn’t do. She erased and redrew over and over again. She still wasn’t satisfied with it. All her senses seemed to go numb, all she could see was the drawing. She couldn’t even make out the words of the song playing in the background, she was so focused.

Until suddenly a very loud beeping snapped her out of her trance. It was her alarm clock, alerting her that it was time to get up, or it would be, if she had slept. She turned off the alarm and put the sketchbook into her backpack so she would have it at school. She checked the clock one more time. The blinking red numbers read six-thirty. Pearl headed downstairs for breakfast.

Ruby and Sapphire weren’t awake yet. Amethyst and Peridot however, were running through the kitchen, which looked like a disaster area. Amethyst threw a tomato towards Peridot, who had decided to hide behind Pearl. The tomato hit Pearl square in the face, and luckily it didn’t splatter. Peridot and Amethyst both burst out laughing. Pearl was just outraged.

“AMETHYST!!” Pearl shouted. “You need to act your age!” Amethyst rolled her eyes. 

“I was just making breakfast,” she said.

“Really! It looks like you just managed to make a massive mess! Honestly, Amethyst.”

“You ain’t my my mom, Pearl. Why you tryna’ act like you are?”

“Oooooh snap!” Peridot chimed in.

“Amethyst you’re in high school!”

“So what? I can still have fun,” Amethyst said, squishing another tomato. Pearl somehow became even angrier.

“When are you ever going to grow up?” Pearl shouted, stomping back upstairs. She could hear Ruby and Sapphire’s door creaking open and then heard it close. Through Pearl’s thin bedroom walls she could hear Ruby shouting as she stomped around the house. Pearl knew that Amethyst was going to get what she deserved. 

Pearl grabbed her bag and took out her book, deciding to read until she had to leave for school. She could hear Ruby’s voice echoing throughout the house, and Amethyst shouting back. She sighed and did her best to ignore it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Holy shit it's been a while since I updated. Sorry about that. This one is a bit longer than usual. I hope you enjoyed. It miiight be a while before the next chapter too, just, bear with me.

**Author's Note:**

> So leave your feedback in the comments! I'm still new to writing so bear with me!


End file.
